


Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, people ask for angst and i deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: Don’t you know the hell I go through to keep you safe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!

“Don’t you know the hell I go through to keep you safe?” Vader had said, glaring at him. Boba keeps replaying the phrase in his head, slumped back in the pilot’s seat in the Slave I.

“Keeping you hidden from my Master, making sure none of the staff question why a bounty hunter is allowed in _my_ private chambers- you have _no idea_ what I do for you, Fett.”

Boba sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. Was it really such a risk for him to be there? Was he endangering himself? Was he endangering _Vader_?

Could he really stay away?

He rests his head in his hands, groaning. Vader was pissed at him. He probably earned it, though. He shouldn’t go back right now, he’ll give Vader space and apologize later. He’ll ask if he should just stay away unless it’s work related, it’ll be easier to let someone else make that choice for him. 

He knows he doesn’t want to give this up. That probably makes him selfish, but he doesn’t care. Maybe he doesn’t know everything Vader does for him, and maybe he never will. All he knows is that Mandalorians don’t back down from a fight and he’s not about to back down from this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!: "Don't mess with Mandalorians!"


End file.
